


love is danger, love is pleasure (love is pure, the only treasure)

by amazingjemma



Series: undying, death-defying power of love [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaids, Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/M, Mermaid!Jemma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingjemma/pseuds/amazingjemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo Fitz finally introduced Jemma to his sister, and the three of them plan on the dinner with Leo's mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who left kudos on the first part and left comments, and also my lovely friend Paige (SuperIrishBreakfastTea). I wouldn't write the half of the writing without your support. Thanks so much! Also, kudos to Paige who beta-ed second part for me. Thank you!  
> I really hope you'll enjoy this fic as you did the previous one. Also, this chapter is a little bit long.  
> The title is from Gabrielle Aplin's "Power of love".
> 
> Also a few more facts about this verse:  
> ~ it's post-war events, somewhere around 1950.  
> ~ His sister's name - Maura - which is an old-fashioned scottish name - means "great sea", according to my friend (aka Paige. Thanks Paige. Take a shot every time you see her name okay, she is the popular one.)  
> ~ Maura is three years older than Leo. She is 25, he is 22.  
> ~ There will be a moment, which is I didn't mention in the fic, but Jemma writes her name on the sand, So Leo would know it.  
> ~ As far as I know, mermaids lure sailors into the sea with their voice, so Jemma, being a mermaid, can do that too, but only if she had to do that. Though she still afraid of talking, for she is afraid Leo will be hypnotized by her voice.

He knows this is wrong. He knows his mother will be terrified and his sister will probably be scared as well, but he can't help himself, so he goes every night to the shore to see  _her._ It's been almost three months since he first saw her and he is in love. Hopelessly and irrecovably.

 

She waits for him every night  at their special place: behind the big rocks, where the tides are more friendly and where nobody could see them. She can't stop smiling and even her parents can't tell what is happening with their daughter but she knows – she is in  _love._ She is in love with a human boy and this kind of love makes her heart beat faster.

 

Tonight is magical and she can't wait to see him. She knows he breaks a lot of rules, but who could stop a man who was in love with such a beautiful creature? She explores the depths of Scottish waters and finds a lot of interesting things and places, where she and he could visit. There is a cave she particularly loves and wants to show him.

 

He tugs on a sweater and rushes to the beach, where she is already waiting on him. He smiles when he sees her shadow, swimming around the rocks and creating splashes and he knows she is in a good mood. He stays away from her for a while and watches his love swimming here and there, enjoying the chill of the water. She sinks up and down and he sees her wide smile and somehow, this is everything he needs. For now.

 

The chill of the water calms her down and she swims on her back and little fishes surround her, making her smile. She  raises her hands above water and watches the moonlight  reflecting on her hand and enjoys the view unless she hears his steps. A smile form s on her lips when she meets his shiny blue eyes and she swims closer when he kneels on the sand, holding out  his hand to check the temperature of the water.

 

She catches his hand and shakes her head no.  _It's too cold for you._ He chuckles and leans down to kiss her hand and she melts. She pulls away suddenly and swims behind the rock, making him laugh. He knows she is acting like a little girl but he loves that and somehow, she knows that too. She sits gracefully on the big rock and he sucks in his breath when he sees the part of her shiny golden tail. She plays with her long hair which covers her naked upper body and  the sight of her  amazes him. She nods her head and beckons him to sit down next to her.

 

“Aren't you freezing?”

 

She shudders at his voice, still not used to it, but soon relaxes and shakes her head, watching him climbing on the rock next to her. She takes his hand to show him how warm she is and he smiles.

 

“Alright. You proved me wrong. I don't want you to catch a cold, you know?”

 

She giggles and leans down, placing her head on his shoulder and breathing in his smell. He smells so wonderful that she can't stop sniffing and he laughs.

 

“You like that smell?” She pulls away and nods her head enthusiastically. “It's bread. You know, a typical human food. It's really tasty. I think you would like that with sardines,” he teases her and she rolls her eyes at him and jumps in the water, trying to show him that she is “offended.”

 

“What?” he laughs, watching her swimming around the rock and she pouts, trying not to laugh. “Well, or with squid. Do you like squid? Maybe shrimp?”

 

She sticks her tongue  out and he laughs louder. That makes her smile and she sits on the rock once more. She is watching him carefully and leans closer to him, asking for a silent permission. He grins and tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear and softly kisses her, making her melt. He knows she has never felt that before, and  neither has he. The kiss is gentle and warm and he knows he can kiss her forever, but the lack of oxygen makes him pull apart.

 

“Sorry. I don't have infinite oxygen in my lungs.”

 

She smiles sympathetically and places her head on his shoulder, takes him by his hand.  _I know. It's enough._

 

They sat like that for a few silent minutes, just watching the moonlight and waves and he hears the splashes by her tail from time to time and he thinks this is perfect. This is not what his mother wanted for him, obviously, and he thinks he should tell his family about  _her_ but he is too afraid of their reactions and what they tell about his choice.

 

“Leo!”

 

His train of thoughts is interrupted by a loud whisper and t he  mermaid shudders and jumps to the water, looking too scared for him. She wonders if it's his name because they never told each other their names. Maybe they should.  _Leo_ takes a deep breath and leans down to kiss her forehead. 

 

“Hey, it's okay. Don't be scared. Just hide somewhere, okay?”

 

He looks as casual as he can when he sees his sister's figure. She is wearing  a long sweater and looking  far more displeased than he’d like . “What's wrong?”

 

“I wanted to ask you the same,” she retorts and stands beside him, looking at her younger brother. “I woke up and didn't find you in your room. I’m worried, you know?”

 

“Sorry, Maura,” Leo whispers and looks away, staring at the waves. “I just couldn't sleep and went for a walk.”

 

“In the middle of the night?” Maura smirks and shakes her head. “You are more mysterious than I am though.”

 

Leo smirks and hears a faint laugh behind the rocks and it makes him smile. She is still here.

 

“Did you hear that?” Maura suddenly tenses and looking around.

 

“Hear what?” He curses under his breath and stares at his sisters with wide eyes.

 

“A laugh. No?”

 

“I was laughing.”

 

“No, no, that was a different laugh.”

 

Leo giggles and Maura hits him on the shoulder,  still looking alarmed .

 

“You really should go to sleep, sis.”

 

“So are you. I don't want mother to get pissed because you decided to go the shore at such late hour.”

 

“I'm coming right after you. Just give me a moment.”

 

Maura huffs and looks around once more, but the source of the laugh she heard is nowhere to be found. Leo studies her  expectantly  and watches her until she disappears around the hill. Only then he hears a light splash and kneels down on the sand, staring at his lover who looks far too concerned.

 

“Tha' was m' sister,” his accents gets thicker and she knows he is tired. But she pouts and he knows what she is thinking. “I don' think they’re ready. It is too risky to tell 'em 'bout you. We'll see how it goes, yea?”

 

She nods and purses her lips and Leo leans forward to kiss her for the last time for tonight. She leans in to him as well and when their lips touch, she feels the adrenaline rush through her veins. She can wait. She was waiting for him centuries. She can wait even more.

 

“I'll see ya tomorrow. Love you.”

 

She lets out a melodic laugh and with a smile her face, swims away into the depths of the Scottish waters.

 

 

** ~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~ **

  
  


In the morning Leo wakes up with a smile on his face. He looks out of the window and notices big tides which w ere definitely created by his favourite mermaid. He smirks and changes his clothes,  so as  not to be suspected by his mother.

 

“Leo! Breakfast!”

 

His mother's voice interrupts the memories of the night and he rushes to their sunny kitchen, where Laura – Mrs. Fitz –  is  chopping freshly baked bread and he smiles.

 

“Looks like you are in a good mood,” Laura smiles and kisses her son on the cheek. “You slept well?”

 

Leo hums and sits at the table, studying the food. Just the same menu: fish sticks, toasts and tea. He briefly remembers that his father had brought them delicious snacks such as shrimp and mussel and decides that he has to  _do something_ to diversify their menu.

 

“Mum, is dad's boat still working?”

 

“What?” Laura snaps her head at her son and worries her lip. “Why do you ask?”

 

“I want to go out to the sea and...”  


“No. No way. You are not going there.”

 

Leo rolls his eyes but says nothing because he knows the idea of him going out to the ocean terrifies his mother.  That is how his father died. Once gone – never came back. Rumour has it he was drown ed by a mermaids, and he knows that it's true for he had found a few blue scales in his boat, the only  clue left after Alexander Fitz’s death.

 

“I would be just fine,” Leo mutters quietly to himself and busies himself with breakfast. Only then he notices that his sister is not here. “Where is Maura?”

 

“Oh, she went out to the shore in the morning.”

 

“What?!” Leo chokes on his tea, making his mum arch her eyebrows. He coughs and then asks calmer. “Why?”

 

“Dunno, darling. She said that she saw something the other day and wanted to check if it was real. Maybe she has found a pearl?”

 

Leo takes a deep breath and suddenly feels the urge to follow his sister but he is already  too late. He knows his lover is far too smart and he is sure she won't get caught by his sister but he is still worried. He considers  if it is better to say the truth, but first, he decides, he should talk to Maura  first and only then  will he tell their mother.

 

“Hey, folks!” Maura bursts into the house a few seconds later, looking half satisfied and half intrigued. She winks at Leo and helps her mother with a few more dishes and sits down in front of her brother. “Today is such a good weather! Mum, do you wanna have a walk to the shore this evening?”

 

Laura laughs and pours tea in Maura's cup. “You look far too excited. Have you found what you were looking for?”

 

“Not yet,” Maura sipped at her tea and took a bite of her toast, looking at Leo. “And you, brother? Wanna go out again tonight?”

 

“What?” Older woman freezes and glances at her son. “What do you mean again? Leo?”

 

“Maura, what do you...”

 

“Oh, c'mon, brother. She'll know anyway.” The girl rolls her eyes at her younger brother and sighs. “Should you tell her or I?”

 

Laura shakes her head and looks from Maura to Leo, waiting for the answer. Leo looks lost and she feels almost sorry for him but she is also scared because her son – her _only man_ – was hiding a secret from her. Maura purses her lips and nods. She knows he won't tell, so she will.

 

“Okay, then. I couldn't fall asleep last night and I went to check up on my little brother. I didn't find him in his room and went to the shore. It's the second place you love after his death, isn't it? So, I found Leo standing there and staring at the tides and then I heard a laugh. What else could I think?”

 

Laura sighs and for Leo's confirmation and when he shakes his head, it makes Laura's heart clench. She whispers  _aw, Leo_ and it makes him very uncomfortable. He says nothing but stares at the table and playing with the hem of his t-shirt. He wants to disappear but then his mother places her hand on his and he raises his head. “Do you have a girl, Leo?” 

 

He purses his lips and just nods. Maura looks puzzled, but Laura seems quite happy. “Why didn't you tell us?”

 

He doesn't know what to say, because he is lost and he knows that his mother wants to meet  _her._ She won't accept  _her._ Because it's nonsense – to love mermaid. A myth that killed their father. 

 

“Because I... she... she is scared,” he finds right words and it's actually the truth. _Jemma_ is not afraid of him, but she doesn't trust other human beings. “She is um... she is very private person and she is afraid that you won't like her.”

 

“Well, that's absurd,” Laura laughs a little and Leo knows he is screwed. “I actually would like to meet her. Tomorrow's dinner, yeah?”

 

Leo watches Maura in the corner of his eye and sees how tense she is. He meets her glance and smiles a little, but she  does not . He can read fear and suspicion in her eyes and decides that he'll tell her first. He can trust her, anyway.

 

** ~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~ **

 

“Hey, Mau?”

 

It was almost midnight and Leo made up the plan. He didn't know the consequences of it, but he decided that Maura deserved to know. She was beside him with when their parents had a fight and in fact, she almost raised him up, along with his mother. In fact, Maura was  like a maternal figure to him (although a bit friendlier).

 

“What?” the young woman glances at her younger brother and frowns. Leo was wearing a warm sweater and acting as though he was hiding something. “What are you up to again, trouble-maker?”

 

Leo rolls his eyes and nods his head towards the door. “I want to show you something.”

 

Something in her head clicks and she gathers her own sweater. Maura hurrying after Leo and suddenly feeling terrified. She didn't like secrets. She didn't like when people were hiding something, especially if “something” was related to her family. She didn't want any more troubles. After her father died, she tried her best to support her mother and little brother. She has heard people's whispers about their family, that they were cursed. That they were psychopaths, who were living beside the ocean even after  the tragic death of the man of their family.

 

The path was very familiar and that made Maura uncomfortable. This was the same path her father walked her  down to see the ocean and look at fish, swimming close to the shore. She wondered what Leo was up to and what kind of secret he was keeping. Suddenly he stopped and sighed loudly and turned to his sister.

 

“Look, before you see this, swear to me that you won't scream.”

 

“What...”

 

“Swear to me. And I swear to you, that this is completely safe and I know what I am doing.”

 

“Okay. I swear to you I won't scream. What's going on, Leo?”

 

He smiles sadly and turns his head to the rocks, and so does Maura. They hear a fainted splash and Maura shudders, but Leo remains calm. He looks at his sister for a moment and then hurries to the rock.

 

“Leo, no!”

 

“I told you not to shout!” Leo hisses and kneels beside the ocean, leading his hand on the water softly, creating tiny waves. He is soon met by her terrified hazel eyes and smiles reassuringly. “It's okay,” he whispers and holds his hand out to her. She hesitates for a moment, but then she grabs his hand and swims out of the rocks, too afraid to show her face to the unfamiliar woman.

 

Maura stares at the scene in front of her agape, too shocked to say something. The first thing she saw were these beautiful hazel eyes and she knows this creature is afraid of her too. Then she notices the way the creature holds Leo's hand and when he whispered something, Maura could see her face and soon the golden light under the water and a tip of the a real  _tail_ .

 

“Bloody hell,” Maura whispers, feeling overwhelmed. 

 

Leo holds Jemma's hand tightly, a simple gesture which shows his affection and willingness to protect her if she needs it, and he knows she does. He got used to her tail and everything, but Maura is clearly scared of it and _her._

 

“You can't be serious about this, Leo,” Maura squeaks and takes a step forward. It makes the mermaid swim away a little and Leo glances at her with a silent plea in his eyes. _You are safe, I promise._

 

Jemma glances at him and then at their guest again and feels a little bit braver. Leo is here. He will protect her. She knows that and he knows that too. So, she lets go of his hand and swims carefully closer to the shore, her tail creating little tides with each splash. Maura takes a deep breath and kneels down on the sand, looking at the creature and trying to understand what is real and what is not. When she is close enough to the shore, Maura holds out her hand to the mermaid, waiting for a reply.

 

Jemma studies Maura carefully , looking for any kind of danger in her dark blue eyes. When she finds none, she raises her hand above the water and swims a little closer. She feels Leo's warmth right beside her tail and somehow that calms her down. Biting her upper lip, she touches the other girl's hand lightly and shudders, and so does the human being.

 

Maura smiles when she makes contact with the mermaid, and as soon she and her touch each other's hands, the creature sh ivers and swims away suddenly, expecting harm from another human being. A few seconds later she feels Leo's hand on her bare shoulders and looks at him in terror, lips shaking.

 

“Leo, it is... she is... it.. she is real!”

 

Jemma shivers at the first preposition Maura used.  Being referred to as  _it_ wounds her and she swims away further, almost to the ocean, but Leo takes her hand and smiles softly. Only then does she relax and hide behind his back, staring at Maura.

 

“I know what it looks like, but I swear, she is harmless. See? She _is_ scared of you just like you scared of her!”

 

A splash of cold water covered Leo and he pursed his lips, a giggle behind his back is the most obvious hint that Jemma wants to play. He turns to the myth and sprinkles the water at her, making her laugh in delight. Maura was staring at them, opening and closing her mouth, trying to find what to say. They looked so...  _in love._ The fear of these creatures was suddenly replaced by something, what Maura couldn't explain. Just watching her brother and... a mermaid playing in the water made her  _happy._

 

“Leo, I... do you understand that our mother will be pissed off?”

 

The smile on Leo's lips fades and Jemma, feeling his mood swing, swims closer to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. This simple gesture makes his sister smile. She met the mermaid's eyes once more and saw something, what she would call a “plan”. The mermaid smiles a little and with a splash (which covered Leo once more) disappeared under the water, swimming away.

 

“What is she doing?” Maura tried to find her new acquaintance. Leo smirks, watching a shadow of his lover searching for something in the ocean's floor. “Leo, are you sure it is safe?”

 

He turns to her sister and nods his head, looking too excited and  _too in love._ “I know mom will be pissed, but... you can reassure her. You see she is harmless, right? You can see that?”

 

Maura sighs and just smiles in reply, waiting for the mermaid's return.

 

A splash of water makes Leo turn back and when Jemma raises her hand out of the water, Leo swims closer and is met by shining hazel eyes. “What is it, Jemma?”

 

She loves the way he pronounces her name and smiles shyly, opening her palm. She is holding a little shell and opens it carefully, showing Leo a little beautiful pearl. Maura, who is curious too, moves closer and hums. “I read about that. If you want to show respect, you give your husband's mother a little gift, in mermaid's myth it is a shell with a pearl.”

 

At the word “husband” Leo curves an eyebrow and Jemma giggles, closing the shell and hiding it under the rock. She glances at Maura once more and then tugs Leo to the ocean, asking him for a little privacy.

 

“I'll come back later, okay?” he glances at his sister and she nods, watching the mermaid swimming around his brother. She tries to find a danger in those hazel eyes but once again, finds nothing and decides that she is harmless. Weird, definitely, but harmless.

 

As soon as Maura disappears out of his sight, Leo pulls off his t-shirt and swims to Jemma, catching her hands in his and tugging her slightly. 

 

“Hey, I'm sorry for this,” Leo whispers and takes her pretty face in his hands, looking at her lovingly. “She was looking for you this morning, yeah?” Nod. “Yeah. Yeah, I knew that. I'm sorry I put you in danger. I swear, my mum won't hurt you. It's just a simple meeting, yeah?”

 

Jemma purses her lips and nods, still looking upset about the current situation. She knows what kind of consequences this meeting can have and she can't help but let tears stream down on her cheeks. To calm herself down, she buries her face in Leo's shoulder and lets their naked bodies touch. They stay like that a couple of hours, wrapped in each other and floating on the black water.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma meets Leo's mother and enjoys being a human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO much for your comments and kudos! I'd like to thank all of you, who motivated me to write this fic. I have written over 14 pages in two days (I have NEVER written like that before) and as I can see, it is worth of it *muse takes a deep breath and flies away*. Actually, there is a little sequel for the story, but I am not sure if I ever write it.  
> This chapter is pretty long, but quite interesting because you'll know what happened to Leo's father and a few more easter eggs. Enjoy!

This morning started early for Maura and Leo. At exactly 9 a.m. Leo wakes up his sister, to remind her that today they are going to have Jemma with them. Maura, who is still too shocked after the night before, was listening to her brother and nodding from time to time.

 

Maura herself couldn't sleep, no matter how hard she tried. Thoughts were flooding her head and she knows this is wrong. She remembered her father's stories and was terrified of the ocean's secrets. Before the death in the family, she always wanted to marry a sailor, but then her desire was replaced by fear and suddenly she decided that the ocean is not that harmless.

 

She cares for her brother. She wants him to be happy, and what is more important – _safe_. Leo has always played a hero, as if he wanted to prove that he is worthy, and brave, and grown up enough. He is, in fact. The age difference between them never felt like a big gap – only three years – but Maura could say that her brother was too smart for a man of his age. He could be an incredible sailor, or he could build boats; every appliance or equipment they own was broken at some point and then fixed by Leo. Sometimes his intelligence terrified Laura and Maura; sometimes they didn't know how to answer his questions.

 

She always thought that Leo would end up leaving them, and of course she thought he would find a _girl_ , not a _mermaid_. She still can’t imagine them as a couple and yet, she tries to show him her support. The only thing that Leo needs right now.

 

They meet in the living room, where Leo had been waiting for twenty minutes. Maura sighs and clutches her bag tightly, walking down the stairs.

 

“Hey, what is that?” Leo stared at her bag with suspicion.

 

“Clothes, obviously,” Maura chuckles, following Leo out of the house. They have to be very careful, so their mother won’t hear them as they sneak out.

 

“Oh.” The fact that mermaid is actually naked didn't hit Leo until now. “Do you think mum will be okay?”

 

“We are lucky if she doesn’t faint,” Maura scoffs. “I'm just scared of her reaction. It looks like your mermaid is not like the others.”

 

“She is different,” Leo retorted, giving Maura an angry glance. “She’s just different and there’s nothing wrong with that.”

 

“I’m not saying this is wrong,” his sister mutters and rolls her eyes at him. “It's just you know what opinion our mum has on mermaids. I doubt she'll be calm if we bring her home.”

 

At this Leo just snorts and jumps from the hill, making the path shorter. Of course he knows his mother will be more than just angry. Terrified, obviously. But he wants to show her – and his sister – that Jemma is not like the others. She is a unique creature, probably not the only, but one of those who cherish humans’ lives and is as scared of them as human scared of creatures of the ocean. Today's weather was a little bit moody and Leo knows it is Jemma's mood as well. He knows her too well and has learned to guess her mood from the tides, or the way she swims, or the weather. She is worried, and what is more, she is scared. If he only could assure _her_ that everything will be fine...

 

She is already there, swimming around the rocks and looking more worried than he’s ever seen her. Her shiny golden tail is all that is visible and Leo hears Maura's tiny squeal, which makes Jemma come out of the rocks. As soon she notices Leo, she feels a little bit calmer. She is still scared, yes, but so is the human girl. When she sees him wearing sandy pants and a white shirt, she smirks and couldn't help but admit, that he looks rather handsome.

 

“Hey,” Leo kneels down near the water and Jemma swims closer so he won’t spoil his outfit. “How was your night?”

 

He talks in a soothing voice and that helps her to feel better. She stands up on her elbows and smiles, staring at his ocean blue eyes. The night was great, but now is better.

 

It feels like the time has stopped and there they’re the only ones in the world. At first Leo wonders if she could stop the time, but she giggles and shakes her head no, leaning up to give him a kiss. From his father's tales he remembered that mermaids could lure sailors to the ocean's floor with only their kiss, but he knows Jemma's kiss was anything but dangerous. It felt like a thousand lakes and rivers, unopened shells and sunrises and sunset he was watching with her. He could kiss her forever, without fear of drowning.

 

“Um,” Maura's voice makes Leo shiver and he pulls away, making Jemma giggle. “I know you missed each other, but can we...” Maura points at her bag and the mermaid's hazel eyes filled with curiosity.

 

“Ah, right, sorry,” Leo stands up from the sand and crosses his arms on his chest. “So, um. Jemma, we need you to go out of the ocean. Can you do that?”

 

Jemma grins and nods enthusiastically, ready to leave the ocean and finally turn into a human being. Though she hesitates and glances at Maura, who immediately understands what Jemma wants. She laughs out loud and turns to a confused Leo. “Leo, can you please disappear for a while? Girls need some privacy, you know.”

 

“What? Why do you... oohh, I see. Yeah, consider me not…here,” Leo stutters and Jemma snorts, staring at her lover expectantly. “I’m, um, going to, um, help mum or, um, whatever. Yeah. Have fun. Oh, and Jemma, don't forget the pearl.”

 

Maura shoos him away with her hand and shouts something like _“We know you are still here!”_ and looks at the mermaid in the water once more, feeling a little bit jealous. She always wanted to go to the sea, but this stupid fear of water was choking her and all her dreams. “Okay, I have some clothes for you, but you have to come here. Do you understand me?”

 

Jemma smiles at the woman's words and with a splash disappears under the water, making Maura wonder what is going to happen next. A few seconds later though, Jemma is behind her sitting on the rock, the color of her tale slowly fading away and disappearing under the shining sun. Maura takes a deep breath and watches this phenomenon while Jemma smiles and plays with her long hair, looking far too comfortable with a human girl beside her. She knows Maura won't hurt her, because Leo didn't. She trusts Maura Fitz and feels safe around her.

 

When the tail disappears completely, Jemma shifts uncomfortably and slips from the rock awkwardly. She almost never used this power to turn into a human and when she lands on feet, she almost falls, but Maura darts towards her and catches her by her wrists. “Whoa, there! Easy, easy. Don't hurry.”

 

Jemma smiles and grips Maura's hands to steady herself on her feet. She smiles when she manages to do that and only then notices that she is naked. Her long hair covers her upper body but she shift uncomfortable and sits down on the sand, staring at the red bag. Maura watches Jemma carefully and makes sure former mermaid is safe and only then she does open the bag, showing Jemma her clothes.

 

“Look, there is underwear – yes, you'll need that – and a few jeans and blouses. There are also skirts and dresses. Let's see if something fits you, shall we?”

 

Jemma nods and takes pink underwear in her hands and gasps, feeling pleasant cloth on her hands. Maura laughs and shrugs. “It's silk. My parents visited America once and managed to bring me these. Flows like water, yeah?”

 

Jemma nods and manages to cope with panties and bra pretty quick, making Maura amazed at her skill of fast learning. “Oookay then.. now, what do you want start with? Blouses or dresses?”

 

Jemma purses her lips and studies the pieces of clothes carefully, as if she is looking for a key to open the box. Maura studies her carefully and amazes at the mermaid's beauty. Even in a human likeness she looks unreal and Maura knows that her mother will notice that. It's impossible not to. The way her hazel eyes shine and long wavy hair covers half of her top and the way she moves – like swimming. Maura feels nothing but hope that Laura won't be mad and will accept Leo's unordinary lover.

 

Meanwhile, Jemma studies the clothes and her eyes fall on a particular piece of human cloth. It looks like a simple piece of cloth with straps and she wonders what it is. She touches it carefully and raises her head, looking at Maura, waiting for explanation.

 

“Oh, it's called a dress.” Maura smiles and shift a little bit on the sand. “You just put it on yourself and tadaaa!”

 

Jemma giggles and stands on her legs, holding a dress in her hands. It looks very pretty and light and Jemma decides that this is perfect combination for her long hair. She puts it on awkwardly and that makes Maura laughs once more. _She is funny_ , the woman thinks and watches Jemma spreading the folds on the dress. It looks fabulous on her, Maura decides and finally accepts that fact that Jemma is the perfect girl for a brother like Leo. But there is only one thing left. “Why aren't you talking? You can talk, right?”

 

Jemma's smile fades away when Maura asks her a question and she suddenly feels miserable again. Her head snaps to the hill, and she knows Leo will hear them. She knows that he is there, looking at the ocean and waiting for them. She sits down on the sand clumsily and sighs. She starts writing on the sand and Maura reads it quietly out loud. “My voice will hypnotize him. It is not a myth.” Maura stares at Jemma in terror until Jemma erases the words and writes new ones. “I do not want to harm him. He is important to me.”

 

Maura looks up at Jemma and open her mouth to say something but keeps it shut when she sees a single tear on Jemma's cheek. She is scared of humans just like they, humans, are scared of mermaids. She wants to show her that there is nothing to be scared of, so Maura slowly covers Jemma's hand and smiles kindly and when she sees Jemma's smile return, Maura knows she can trust Jemma completely. She won't hurt them. She is different.

 

When Jemma hears the steps, she hurriedly erases the written words and with Maura's help stands up and meets Leo's eyes, full of adoration and love. He gasps and studies her chosen outfit and wonders if she can be more beautiful. She is shorter than him now, because the tail's gone and the only thing what reminds him of mermaid Jemma is her long curly hair, waving in the light breeze. She looks beautiful and human and Leo can't help but fall in love with her again.

 

“You look beautiful, Jemma,” he whispers when he is close enough and she takes a clumsy step towards him and takes him by his hands, steadying herself. “It's okay, I've got you. I've got you, don't hurry.”

 

Jemma grabs him by his hand tightly and looks around to glance at Maura, who smiles, gathering her belongings and following her brother and Jemma to their house.

 

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 

The closer they get the house, the more afraid Jemma feels. She holds Leo's hand tightly, thinking over her every step and taking deep breaths. She knows she has nothing to be afraid of, and she is sure Maura and Leo's mother is harmless, but she feels something that she can’t explain. Perhaps, it was fear, the same kind that Jemma feels only when she was swimming in those dangerous areas of the Scottish waters.

 

Leo notices Jemma's fear and tries to make it go away, stroking her hand with his fingers. He’s scared, too, but together, they could change his mother's opinion on mermaids. Leo already prepared a long speech if something goes wrong and promised himself that he would protect her, if something happens. Deep in his soul, he hopes that everything will be just fine. After all, he could reassure Maura and change her opinion on ocean creatures. Together, they would make Laura listen, that's for sure.

 

As soon Jemma sees little wooden house she stops in her tracks and the memories of that storm flood her head. She was so relieved when she realized that she could change the weather and stop the terrifying consequences for Leo's family. It makes her braver to remember it and she looks at Leo once more, smiling softly.

 

“Let me prepare mum, okay?” Maura steps in and turns to the couple. Leo and Jemma nod in sync, making Maura snort and then she disappears behind the wooden door. Right after that Jemma's smile fades away from her lips and she turns away and buries her face in Leo's chest.

 

“Hey... hey, what is it? Don't be so scared! Everything will be okay, I promise. I am here, yeah? I am here no matter what.”

 

His soothing voice helps a little and Jemma wipes her tears away and looks at him with a deep breath. Leo notices she does that every thirty minutes or so and the connection forms in his head – she needs water.

 

“You can't be like this for too long, can you?” She shakes her head and licks her dry lips. “Alright. If you need water, just... let me know, okay?”

 

She wonders if he knows about the reason she doesn't talk to him and somewhere deep in her soul Jemma knows that he knows. Somehow he handles that and that's enough. He knows that she loves him and she can say that to him that even without words.

 

“Okay. Just stay beside me and don't be afraid of my mum. She is nice.”

 

Jemma has no doubts about it, but when she enters their house and sees Laura Fitz's face she wants to swim away, as far as possible and never turn back. Jemma knows what Laura sees – a beautiful face, definitely, but she is searching for danger in these hazel deep eyes and Jemma does her best to show that she means no harm to their family.

 

Laura sucks in breath when she sees it. No, her. She doesn't know what preposition she should use and she doesn’t' even know how to make herself start talking. She is terrified. And she is not terrified of that fact that there is a mermaid in her house, but that her son is the one who holds her hand tightly and she is clinging to him as if he is her anchor. Deep inside Laura fears that this is true.

 

“Mum. This is Jemma. Jemma, this is my mother, Laura.”

 

“Leo...”

 

“Mum, please,” he takes a step forward but doesn't let go of Jemma's hand, so she has to tug him backward. “Just let me explain, okay? Remember that storm a few months ago?” Laura nods and her eyes dart between the girl and her son. “She stopped it. She stopped that storm, I saw it.” The older woman gasps and shoots a look on his son. “I'm sorry I didn’t tell you before, I really am, but... she stopped it and I just... she is harmless, I swear. See? She is scared of you just like you are scared of her!”

 

Jemma pouts and wishes she had a tail right now so she could cover him with the water. Only then she remembers that she is holding a little shell with a pearl in it and tags Leo on his sleeve, making him pay attention to her. He turns around and stares at her expectantly. She shows him the shell secretly and he smiles.

 

“She actually brought something for you.”, Leo turns back to look at her mother and Jemma takes an awkward step forward toward Laura. Laura does the same, still not sure if she can trust her. Jemma relaxes and holds out a hand and Laura stares at the pink little shell and can't help but gasp.

 

Maura, who has been silent for this whole time, suddenly lets the others know that she is still here and starts talking.

 

“I read about that. There is a myth, or I should say belief,” she corrects herself and meets Jemma's smile. She smiles in return and continues. “There is a mermaid belief, when you visit your husband's mother, you give her a little present. Usually it is a shell with pearl. Sometimes it's coral, but a pearl is more meaningful. It means that female-mermaids respect the male-mermaids' mothers and to show them that they would like to have a friendly relationship.”

 

The story seems real and a few seconds later Laura looks in the mermaid's eyes, looking for a lie and possible trick. When she finds none, she takes one more step towards her son's unusual lover and picks up the shell from Jemma's hand. Leo feels that former mermaid relax completely and tugs at Leo's sleeve once more. She likes it! She trusts me! Leo smiles and now he is sure that their dinner will be just fine.

 

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 

The dinner goes quite well, and Leo can’t be more thankful for the family he has. Laura, who tries her best to be friendly towards Jemma soon begins to act more confident and even laughs freely. Maura jokes here and there and makes Jemma uncomfortable a few times with her jokes about sardines and shrimps. In the middle of their dinner Jemma smells a familiar scent and smiles, making Leo laugh. The bread tastes good but dry, so after that Jemma can’t stop drinking the salty water Fitz prepared for her.

 

Her worries fade away after a couple of hours, spent with Leo's family. Jemma is thankful for Maura, who tries to make them laugh and Laura, who finally accepts that fact that her son is in love with the mermaid. Jemma is glad that the word “mermaid” isn’t used by them and she finally feels like a human. As soon as Leo leaves to the neighbour's house to help fix something, Jemma feels sad and lonely. She has never felt so lonely since... no. She shakes her head and grimaces at the memories. In the deepest corners of her brain she remembers every detail and all the pain; she remembers those feelings she felt centuries ago and somehow it makes her even smaller than she is. To distract herself, she looks up and notices pictures in frames on the fireplace. She stands up from the chair, almost gracefully and smiles when she recognizes Leo in one of these photos.

 

When she sees the next photograph, her smile faded and bright hazel eyes stare at the man. He looks rather familiar, but she still can’t recognize him. Maybe she had seen him centuries ago and old memories were erased and now it was nothing but blurry pictures, covered in the sludge.

 

“He is Maura and Leo's father,” Laura's voice makes Jemma jump a little and she sucks in a breath. Turning her head to the older woman, the (former) mermaid notices a sad smile on her lips and turns her head back to the photograph. “He was a sailor. A brave one, actually. I once crossed a sea with him on his ship. It was amazing.”

 

Jemma grins and raises her hand, but then looks at Laura, asking for permission. Mrs Fitz smiles and nods, and Jemma carefully takes the frame in her hands, studying the man's face. It looks too familiar. She hears Laura's steps and wonders if this man is alive.

 

“He died,” Laura sighs and stands beside Jemma, looking at the photo. “He went to the ocean to get food for dinner and hadn't come back. The rescue team was sent there and the only thing they found was his boat. Later Leo found some pieces of scales.” Jemma's eyes go wide and she gasps, looking at Laura in terror. “The investigation was pretty short and they confirmed Alexander was drowned by a mermaid. I believe, now you understand why I don't really...” Laura stops and purses her lips, clearly on the edge of crying. Of course Jemma knows why Laura didn't like these creatures. Not after they killed her husband and the father of her two children.

 

Glancing once more at the photograph, Jemma traces her fingers around man's figure and the realization hits her. She suddenly remembers that her parents told her about vicious and blood-thirsty creatures, who were hunting for people just to have fun. When the other mermaids – like her – hunted for bad people, the others were meant to be killers. Jemma carefully places photograph on it's place, turning to a sad-looking Laura and opens her mouth. She deserves to know. The voice doesn't affect women the same way it does men.

 

“I am... sorry for your loss, L-Laura...”

 

The older woman snaps her head at the girl in front of her and her eyes go wide. She has never heard such beautiful, calming and melodic voice. It is surprisingly raspy, probably because of that Jemma hasn't talked for centuries.

 

“I... I want to tell you that... that I didn't speak because your son – Leo – is very important to me, and I...”, Jemma coughs and her hand darts to her neck. Laura immediately rushes to the kitchen and soon returns, holding a glass of water. Jemma smiles thankfully and takes a long sip before she can continue. “I am not sure, but... I love him?”

 

It makes Laura's heart melt and she awes out loud, placing one hand at Jemma's shoulder, making her shiver a little bit. When Laura is sure Jemma is alright, she hugs her carefully and the girl can’t help but to remember her own mother – kind, but strict mermaid. They stant like that for five minutes, and then...

 

“I know who killed your husband.” It is a whisper, but still, Laura could hear it. She pulls away and takes Jemma by her shoulders, looking at the younger girl rather desperately. “We call them Maveths. They live in the underwater town named Maveth, and they...” Jemma stutters and takes one more sip. “They are just usual mermaids, but Hydras can lure sailor's ships and then Female maveths do the job. They are vicious, and blood-thirsty, and the most dangerous creatures of our world.”

 

Laura notices how tense Jemma is when she talks about these Maveths. It looks like she knew them personally and who knows what kind of stories she knows about them. She decides not to ask her about it – it is understandable that she knew something that Laura wouldn't like to hear.

 

“Thank you,” Laura's soft voice makes Jemma look up and only then the older woman notices tears on Jemma's cheeks. “Thank you for telling me about that, and... don't be afraid to tell Leo about your feelings, yeah?”

 

“I can't,” Jemma purses her lips and shakes her head. “I... I don't know if it is safe, and I... I don't want him suffer. I am not sure if it will affect him…”

 

“It won't, Jemma. Unless you want it, yourself. And you told me a few minutes ago that you want Leo to be safe and that you love him. I'm sure he'll be fine. But tell him, okay?”

 

Jemma smiles and shrugs, watching Laura disappear in the kitchen. Playing with the hem of her dress, she decides to go out and wait on Leo in the fresh air. She doesn’t know if she wants to go back to the water, but she wants to check up on any Maveths around the shore. She isn’t sure if Leo and his family are safe and now, since he is her lover, it is her job to protect him from the danger of her world. When she hears his footsteps, she tries to smile and when she finally sees him, she rushes to him and falls in his arms. He laughs and lifts her up a little, making her worries go away.

 

“I hope you spent a good time with my mum,” Leo smiles and places Jemma on the sandy ground and kisses her lightly. When he pulls away, her smiles fades away and it concerns him. “What? What is it?”

 

Jemma takes a deep breath and bites her lip. She takes a step backward and closes her eyes.

 

“I think I am in love with you.”

 

It is almost a whisper, but she knows Leo hears her and it makes her worry. She hears the gasp and opens her eyes slowly, meets Leo's blue eyes and only then does she smile. He is smiling too, but there is no hint of any kind of hypnotic effect from her voice because she sees a single tear streaming down on his cheek. He rushes to her and lifts her bridal style, making her laugh in delight.

 

“I think I’m in love, too. Good to have something in common, yea?”

 

Jemma grins and kisses him deeply and both of them let themselves get lost in the kiss, finally feeling human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments make me really happy!  
> thanks for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments make me really happy!  
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
